Zorc's Revenge
by YamisYugi1
Summary: Summary inside. All you need to know are warnings and the pairings. Warning: Spoilers Pairings:YYxY and SKxJ in other words YamixYugi, SetoxJou. Please, if you see any grammar problems, tell me in a review, and I will fix it. Rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the ceremonial duel Yami had to leave for the afterlife. For the journey to protect the world from Zorc and the Shadow Games ended. Or did it? Yugi went missing a few days after Yami left. What happened? Will Yugi and the rest of the world be saved? Warning, Anzu/Tea bashing. Don't like, don't read. Spoilers including Yami's real name.

For those who read Twisted Love SW, it may be a while till the next update. Heh heh.

Pairings:

YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJoey (Puppyshipping)

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

(bold) annoying interruption by me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I would never be able to afford it.

(())(())(()) Chapter 1()()()(

= Atem's POV=

"Atem! Stop watching them and enjoy the afterlife! I know how you feel. I had to wait for you." Mana told me.

You see this Atem has been worried about a certain little Hikari named Yugi who went missing off all charts a few days after he left. That was a month ago.

"Mana! What if what happened to Yugi had to do with the Shadow Games or worse the Shadow Realm. His soul could be being shredded as we speak! Let me find out what happened to my Aibou! So don't even tell me you know how i feel! Please Mana just let me be." I say pleadingly.

"Fine, bye. You didn't have to say it that mean." She says back. 'Great, now i feel guilty.' "I'm sorry, Mana it's just i need to see him safe. Please understand Mana." I say back. She just leaves, saying nothing else.

I mentally sigh and get back to looking at the present time searching the globe for Aibou.

¿?Scene Change: Present Domino¿?

Joey POV

"Grrr. Why is it taking so long. You'd think we would a found anything on Yug. Seto, have you found any and i mean any thing about where Yugi might have went?" I asked Kaiba.

"Sorry puppy. But maybe he'll appear here eventually." Then just as if it were waiting the door opened. "I'll take care of the customer this time guys." I said. I went to the door and what i saw made me gasp. (a/n: Me: should i end it here Yami, Yugi?)(Yami, Yugi : you wouldn't... Right?)(Me: Na, that's way too mean, so let's continue).

It was Yug, leaning against the doorway and with a look of pain and exhaustion on his face as he said "I'll get -gasp- you back -gasp- for this -gasp-Tea". I felt my legs start to collapse from shock and saw his were collapsing as well.

So ignoring my shock i ran to his side to grab him before he collapsed. "Seto Help Me!" Then i collapsed. He must have heard me collapse because he got here quicker than ever.

He saw me and ran and picked me up closing the door after moving Yug inside. And sat me in the chair. Then took off to get Yug to the couch. And when we saw,the eyes they were blank and soulless.

?¿?¿?Scene Change :Afterlife ¿?¿?¿

Atem POV

(by the way Yami AKA Atem saw everything in the present.)

"Wh-what th-the R-Ra h-ha-happened t-to hi-him? Mana! Come here! Please!"

"What's wrong Ate-? Oh. My Ra. You want to go don't you? Fine if you want I'll help you get back. I'll go get Mahado to help. Ok? Just wait like 2 minutes." Mana says running off. I just slowly nod and continue looking at my Aibou worriedly. 'What if his soul was stolen or hurt or- No! stop! Once you get there, then you can save him.' "Mana hurry up already!" I scream.

"Relax. We're here. Now just close your eyes, and ignore the itching and queasiness in you. Its the magic taking affect and giving you a body."

Mana says as she comes in with Mahado.

"Listen you two" i start " i will miss you and i will see you both again. So don't worry. And I'm sorry Mana." I finish. She says " Its ok. I'll miss you Atem. Same with Mahado as well. Bye". I feel the floor disappear.

¿?¿?¿? Scene change: Domino¿?¿?¿

The floor reappears.' I'm at the Kame Game Shop. I'll see you soon Aibou.' I open the door and walk in to the living area. Immediately everyone stops and stares at me in surprise. "Hello guys."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Me: So what did you think? I know its very small.

Yami, Yugi: O.O

Yugi: why is it always me who ends up hurt. Why? T.T

Yami: I'll kill you if you even think of killing him off. -.- (runs off to calm Yugi down)

Me: well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Oh and please R&amp;R. the first 5 will be mentioned in the next chapter. Please tell me of any grammar issues in the story and I will fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello peeps. Here's the next update

?¿?¿?¿ Joey's POV ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

' I can't believe this. We've been searching for Yugi for months. Then he shows up and collapses after swearing revenge on his childhood friend.'

"Hey Seto, what do you think happened?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Puppy...I honestly for the first time can say i have no idea."

Then we hear the door open again. I go to see who it is, and then freeze. There right in front of me is the Pharaoh, Atem, Yami. The one who was supposed to be I'm the afterlife.

"Hello guys." Yami says. 'that's it, That's all that he has to say to us.'

He slowly walks over to us.

"Um Hi Atem." Seto says. "Hi, Kaiba, umm can i see Yugi please?" Yami asks.

My anger snaps, i punch him yelling " Did you cause this to happen to Yugi?! I swear if you did this to him, I'll send you straight back to the afterlife the other way!" The overprotective side of me flares.

"No! Definitely not! You know i would never hurt my Aibou!That's just wrong! I'm just worried and concerned is all." He responded as he got up off the floor.

I then saw the hurt and worried expression on his face. 'Oh so that's why he asked. But it still doesn't explain how he knew Yugi was here'

"How did you know that Yugi was here?" I ask. It's not him who responded.

"Puppy, I'm pretty sure that Atem wouldn't have left Yugi unless he had a way of making sure he's safe."

The smart ass Seto says behind me with his hands around my waist.

"Oh right. I knew that." I say, then Atem looks at us and exclaims "Right again Kaiba." He starts.

"There's a type of Hikari alert in the afterlife. It alerts us to when a Hikari goes missing in their world. So by using that we search for a Hikari's soul waves through other worlds, times, and other things . See though when Yugi weren't missing. He went missing on all charts, so to speak. We couldn't find him anywhere. I thought maybe he was in the shadow realm, for that's the only thing that we can't search through. Hopefully he wasn't there." He finishes with a solemn look.

(((CRASH)))

Me: And i shall end it there. I'm so good with cliff hangers huh?!


End file.
